tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Souls
EDITING NEEDED War of Souls By Justinian Diavolo 13 July 2012 In the time before, the heavens and the physical world and the shadow world were as one. It was a time of great prosperity when those who dwelt within each could journey between the realms at their whim. The answers to all could be found by seeking beings with the knowledge in either the physical world or the shadowed one. Gods walked among mortals, great magics were made and new peoples were created. That was the time of light....the time before the war in the heavens. The physical world was a world of unimaginable beauty, a domain of mortal beings created by the younger gods so that they would have followers and worshipers to draw upon the power of. Those of the younger gods with a gift to create breathed life into their creations and sent them forth upon the world of Gaia. These Gods became strong and powerful as their followers grew in number and strength and wisdom. Soon these gods were almost as powerful as the elder gods. Not every God is a god of light and life and creation. Not every one of the immortals is good and just. Many do not possess the ability or desire to create but possess a great hunger for power...a power they coveted by subverting those who followed their more industrious fellow gods. Darkness, evil and corruption was used to subvert entire civilizations of races. Cities of peoples twisted and changed into beings to serve their new dark masters, stolen from their rightful creators. This outraged those who had given life to the mortals....outraged and created a rift that continued to fester until at last the first Immortal was killed, igniting the War in the heavens. Brother and sister slew one another, destroying or subverting the works of their other until at last, with the world of light and world of shadow teetering upon the edge of destruction, the elder Gods did something they had never done. They invoked the power they had been granted by She who was first and intervened. The worlds shuddered and shook violently with the power of the elder gods as the compelled the waring younger Gods to cease and gather to hear their words. The Elder Gods invoked the command that the younger Gods were to form a council from which all immortals could gather and be heard, a council in which a solution to war and the elimination of the danger to the physical realm could be sought. The Elder Gods stipulated that the the council had to find a way to minimize the constant struggle to dominate and controls the mortals and allowing them and all whom called Gaia's world home freedom to choose and grow as Gaia wished. The Elder Gods having completed their task and having no patience for the maneuvering and bickering of the younger gods chose one of their own, the most patient and insightful of their number to remain behind and oversee the council. The Lunar Goddess, sister of Pfyros and Unara remained. With the departure of the Elder Gods, the Council of the Divine was formed. The council of the divine debated and raged, maneuvered and schemed, each of the yonger Gods trying to gain the upper-hand upon one another or to press their own agenda until at last one of the younger Gods saw fit to propose a solution that would see the spirit of the requirements of the elder gods satsified. In this solution a wall would be raised between the worlds, a barrier with 12 gates each sealed against all save those with sacred duty to pass between the worlds. This all agreed upon but of who had a duty to pass between the realms the younger gods could not agree upon. Some wanted to be able to pass themselves for they were gods and should not be restricted. Others wished their servants to be able to pass freely, still others sought loopholes to manipulate freedom. After long debates and arguments a grim determination to resolve the issue saw a resolution. Of those whom could pass, the spirits of the mortals, upon reaching the limit of their time upon the physical realm were to be granted passage. Those whose duty it was to gather those spirits were in turn granted complete freedom to move back and forth as needed, each of the younger Gods having to choose which of their servants in the Shadow Realm would have that sacred duty before the law was agreed upon. The Races created by the younger Gods would be prevented from passage save for in death, and those of the shadow realm would not be permitted to enter the physical world save by unanimous and binding permission of the council of the Divine; a condition that they deemed would never happen. The younger Gods then debated who possessed the will to enforce that law, to have the power to enforce and the strength to hunt down those whom violated the law....it was decided that as the wall was intended to protect Gaia's world, the children of Gaia herself would have to be trusted to defend those gates against both sides. Thus the 12 spirit Lords of the Shadow realm, the rulers of those spirits whom Gaia gave animal form to were asked to guard the 12 gates. To which they agreed. With a iron clad agreement in place, the younger Gods approached the forger, Garr'id and petitioned him to create the veil between the worlds to which he agreed. His hammer fell upon the shattered anvil Tar'akorath and the sparks that erupted fell into place, piling one atop the other. Har'arak, the forger's hammer continued to strike, the embers building higher and higher until at last the worlds were split; a great impenetrable wall running between them. As the molten wall cooled fog began to form enshrouding the wall in a thick unending swath of dense fog and thus was created the land that became known to both sides of the veil as the border marches...the no mans land between the worlds. What was not realized by the Younger Gods until too late was that in their hurry to ensure none of the other of their pantheon got the upper hand or could gain advantage, they failed to include the races created by the Elder Gods. No elder God draws power from their followers. Some Elder Gods barely acknowledged they even have followers so the few who have created Races often are considered to be unimportant by the lesser gods. In their foolishness they failed to list the names of the Races created by Luna, giving the En'Thromii complete freedom of exemption from the law. Thus the Children of Luna are able to pass between the worlds in full physical form, bringing the raw power of mortals into the realm of the gods making them very dangerous weapons. With the veil in place, the gates sealed, the younger gods became reliant upon the faith and actions of their followers to affect their agendas upon the physical world. A god may find a way to communicate with those whom they wish by way of manipulating the dream world....a plane that touches both the umbra and world of Gaia. When the veil was raised and gates sealed, those within the physical world wishing to access the knowledge of those within the Umbra found themselves cut off. Powerful and wise mortals utilized the mortal power they had harnessed and sought ways to pierce the veil....and found that the spirit of mortals could still pass through....but not being dead, they soon found the guardians of the veil hostile and aggressive casting them back out. Thus was born the Dream walk. The ability of gifted mortals to walk the spirit world while still alive, their spirit traveling into the umbra in quiet stealth. Category:History of Unarath Category:Major Events Category:First Epoch Category:Conflicts